Akuma no Toriru
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Midorima tak bisa menggambarkannya. Permainan yang begitu indah yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. MidoAka. Based on Devil's trill story.


Midorima Shintarou mendesah lelah. Beberapa minggu ini, otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke pangkal hidung. Memijit pelan. Berusaha menghilangkan pening yang melanda. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia berada di _tuts grand piano_ miliknya.

Menekan. Tanpa nada yang jelas.

Sampai batas akhir kesabarannya, Midorima meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kekosongan.

 _Tanpa tahu ada sosok yang berdiri menyeringai dengan tangan yang menyentuh_ lid grand piano _milik Shintarou_

 _ **Akuma no Toriru**_

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Misteri/Romance

Jumlah kata : 1200 Kata.

Pairing : Midorima x Akuma! Akashi

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

.

.

Midorima terbangun. Membuka matanya perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan cahaya temaram yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. dia menyadari ada yang janggal. Tubuhnya tak terbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman, melainkan di sebuah sofa dengan kain beludru yang halus. Kelereng _jade_ nya berpendar.

Ruangan itu tak bisa dikatakan minimalis, mungkin sekitar sepuluh kali sebelas meter. Ada masing-masing dua jendela besar di sisi kanan dan kiri ruangan itu dengan tinggi sekitar tiga meter dengan ujung melengkung di atasnya. Serta _ornament_ korden berwarna coklat tua yang memberikan kesan klasik pada ruangan itu.

Lantainya berbahan marmer mengkilat. Berwarna coklat pastel. Dengan tambahan satu sofa lain berbahan sama di sebelah kanan Midorima dan sebuah grand piano berwarna _woody brown_ dengan beberapa ukiran yang membuat grand piano itu tampak begitu mewah – dan Midorima yakin mengenai harganya yang pasti fantastis.

Tepat di depan sofa yang didudukinya, sebuah perapian dengan warna putih yang senada dengan dinding ruangan itu. Serta sebuah foto berukuran satu kali satu meter yang berdiri gagah di atas perapian. Foto yang memperlihatkan pada Midorima seseorang –

"Lama menunggu, Shintarou ?" – bersurai _red candy_ dengan kelerang ruby yang menawan.

Kaki kecilnya menapak. Mendekati tempat dimana Midorima terduduk. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja merah dan jas hitam serta sebuah bunga mawar yang tersemat di saku sebelah kirinya. Tampilannya benar-benar anggun. Auranya benar-benar menakjubkan bahkan Midorima berpikir bahwa dia bukan sesosok manusia biasa.

Midorima sempat berpikir bahwa dia akan duduk di sampingnya, atau mungkin di sofa sebelah kanannya. Namun perkiraannya salah.

Eksistensi merah itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku kecil di depan grand piano – yang kemungkinan besar adalah miliknya. Membuka _lidnya_ , tapi tidak memainkannya. Melainkan memutar duduknya dan menatap Midorima dengan kilat tajam namun jenaka dari kedua matanya.

"Aku memang bukan manusia, Shintarou." Dia menelanjangi pikiran Midorima. "Aku Akashi Seijuuro." Sambungnya.

"Seorang iblis yang sedang mencari pengikut." Sudut bibirnya terangkat melawan gravitasi. "Dan pilihanku jatuh padamu, Shin."

Midorima hampir tergelak dalam hati. Rasa takut yang sempat hampir menggerogoti dirinya, dia tepis dengan anggapan bahwa ini adalah sebuah lelucon.

 _Apalagi setelah ini ? Aku diberi permintaan ? Lalu nyawaku sebagai imbalannya ?_ Midorima sepertinya tak belajar dari kejadian beberapa detik sebelumnya. Akashi tahu, dan mendengus geli mengetahui pikiran dokter muda yang merangkap sebagai pianis itu. Dia berbalik kembali, menatap _tuts grand piano_ nya dengan senyum geli yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Kau sepertinya bisa menebak hal itu, Shin. Aku memang akan memberimu satu permintaan. Dengan bayaran nyawamu yang menjadi milikku – atau dengan kata lain seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau menjadi pengikutku." Jari lentiknya menekan salah satu _papan kunci_ di sana. Menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di ruangan sunyi itu.

Midorima sempat terkaget, namun dia segera menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya kembali. Bola _jade_ nya menatap lurus ke sosok yang mengaku seorang iblis itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya ?" ulasnya sebelum beberapa nada mengalun tak beraturan oleh jari-jari tangan kiri Akashi. Meski begitu, Midorima akui bahwa itu terdengar indah.

Matanya tak berfokus pada _tuts_ yang ditekanya, namun jari yang terlatih itu seolah menari dengan sendirinya di sana. Seolah apapun yang disentuhnya tetap akan menghasilkan nada yang indah yang bahkan belum pernah Midorima dengar sebelumnya. Nadanya menggelitik. Meski Midorima yakin bahwa tak mudah untuk menciptakan nada yang indah itu hanya dengan lima jari tangan kiri.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan percaya. Tapi mungkin akan kucoba."

Akashi menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata Midorima, sebuah biola dengan busur yang sama mewah dengan grand piano itu ada di tangan kanan Akashi.

Serta saat itu juga alunan musik tak beraturan itu berhenti.

Akashi kini menatap Midorima yang terbelalak tak percaya. Tersenyum seolah mengejek dan dengan tatapan _bagaimana?_ kepada Midorima.

Midorima menghembuskan nafasnya. Terdengar berat dan lelah. Dan Akashi tersenyum puas karenanya.

"Kau tahu ? Kau bisa meminta harta sebanyak-banyaknya. Atau kekuasaan ? Kekayaan ? Bahkan seribu wanitapun bisa ku berikan padamu." Akashi masih mengerling menatapnya. "Dan kau tahu bahwa kau tak bisa mengatakan kau tidak mau menjadi pengikutku." Dan Midorima menarik nafasnya dalam. Memikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus benar-benar ia minta. Dia tak ingin hal tersebut membuatnya menyesal nanti.

Midorima menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan damainya warna hijau yang sudah lama Akashi perhatikan. Warna menenangkan yang membuatnya tertarik dan akhirnya memilih pria yang hampir berkepala tiga itu dibandingkan orang lain.

"Aku – " Midorima membuka suaranya. "– ingin kau memainkan sebuah lagu untukku." Putusnya. Terdengar begitu mantap. Dan _jade_ itu menunjukkan keseriusan atasnya.

Akashi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Sebelum menyeringai penuh ketertarikan. Ternyata firasatnya tak meleset. Pria di depannya itu begitu menarik dan berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Kau yakin hanya hal sesederhana itu ?" Midorima mengangguk pasti. Setelahnya, yang di dapat pemuda bersurai _zambrud_ itu adalah suara gesekan busur _pernambuco_ dengan senar biola mengudara. Membelah suasana senyap yang hampir menyergap. Membuat Midorima hanya memaku terpatung. Nada awal yang begitu tenang dan terasa begitu – ah! Midorima bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Pianis muda itu bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun. Terutama saat semakin cepat nada yang dimainkan. Menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Membuai. Terdengar begitu melodious dan seperti membawanya dalam sebuah masa yang jauh dari apa yang dia perkirakan.

Dan saat itu yang dihadapannya, iblis berambut merah dengan mata terpejam dan gerakan tangan kanan yang terkadang begitu cepat dan melambat di waktu yang berbeda. Serta jari tangan kirinya yang kembali menari – meski bidang yang ditapakinya berbeda.

Namun ada yang tampak lebih membuat Midorima tak percaya. Saat nada itu kembali mendayu. Dinding yang berwarna coklat pucat itu berubah menjadi sebuah padang luas. Rumput hijau dan padang bunga yang begitu menyejukkan mata. Serta seorang anak kecil – yang mungkin berusia sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun – tengah menunggangi kudanya dengan cepat. Menerjang semua yang ada.

Ketika nada yang dimainkan iblis itu kembali terdengar cepat, beberapa peristiwa tampak silih berganti. Seorang wanita berambut merah, sebuah makan malam keluarga yang hangat, sampai di sebuah rumah sakit.

Gerakan busur _pernambuco_ itu melambat kembali. Begitu memilukan. Di belakang iblis itu memperlihatkan anak tadi turun dari tunggangannya. Berjalan pelan dan gontai. Sampai menunduk di sebuah makam. Meletakkan bunga mawar sewarna darah di sana.

Setelahnya, berbagai peristiwa terlihat silih berganti. Seperti menceritakan sebuah kejadian hidup yang dialami oleh anak itu sampai dia dewasa. Nada yang dimainkan iblis itu pun seolah mengikuti cerita tersebut. terkadang terdengar begitu cepat dan terkadang melambat bagaikan memberI efek dramatisasi pada cerita. Membuat Midorima semakin terbuai dan bahkan tak ingat sudah berapa lama iblis itu memainkan biolanya.

Akashi membuka kelereng _ruby_ nya saat permainannya telah selesai. Menatap Midorima yang masih terpaku. Akashi berjalan mendekati pria _hijau_ itu.

"Shin, saatnya mengikat kontrak denganku." Dan Midorima tanpa ragu lagi mengangguk, berkata _ya_ sebagai balasan. Tangan kanan Akashi yang bebas terangkat. Menyapu pipi kiri milik Midorima. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya perlahan sebelum menuntun agar Midorima menundukkan tubuhnya. Mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Akashi.

Akashi terseyum. Sebelum bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir milik Midorima. Memangutnya. Mengecap rasa mint yang kentara disana. Mengikat kontrak dengannya.

Untuk pengikutnya yang satu ini. sepertinya Akashi takkan bisa menyia-nyiakannya.

 **END**

 **A/N ::**

Cerita ini di dasari dari kisah Devil's Trill Sonata dengan sedikit perubahan dari saya sendiri. Rekomendasi untuk membacanya sembari mendengarkan instrument klasiknya dari Giuseppe Tartini. Selamat menikmati~


End file.
